A to Z of the CBI
by Your-Bespoke-Psychopath
Summary: This is an A to Z of Mentalist one-shots. It will be a variety of different kind of stories and pairings. I do not own that Mentalist! If I did Jane and Lisbon would already be together... I'm very excited to be writing this story and hope that you will join me by reading them...Sneak peak at the first chapter..'It sounded so strong so why did he have only hours left...'
1. A is for Accidents

Hey, So I've got a new story. It's an A-Z of The Mentalist (Like the Name doesn't give it away.)

So each chapter could be set anywhere, any time throughout the season, be AU, and may have different pairings.

* * *

A – Accident.

"No, You've...You've got it wrong... No." She mumbled down the phone, not caring if they could hear her or not. They were joking. It couldn't be real.

"_Miss Lisbon. He's in a bad shape. We don't think He will last the night. We suggest you get close family and friends to visit him tonight." _

Silence filled the air, only the metallic buzzing of the phone kept the office from peace. Her own thoughts joined the buzzing of the phone and soon she wasn't able to tell them apart. A pressure on her temples hinted a migraine was working it's way in, only another thing to add to the pile of problems. What was she thinking, who cares about a migraine.

"_Miss. Can you hear me? Are you alright?" _The sound of the phone hitting the floor joined that of the buzzing. Lisbon shut her eyes hoping that this was all a bad dream. That she had just dozed off at her desk after many hours of tediously filling out forms and documents. _"Miss! Can you answer us please. You need to be with someone now, you're in shock." _The worried voice of a doctor still resounded round the room from the source on the floor. She was in shock they say. Go figure.

Wincing as he knees made impact with the cold wooden floor, Lisbon picked up the phone and held it tentatively to her ear.

"I'll be there soon." Her voice cracked with the strain and she cursed herself for showing how weak she really was.

"_Ok Miss. Ask for Ward 4, Dr. Brookes." _The voice sounded relieved as they hung up.

She sat there for a few minutes, collecting her thoughts, pushing her feelings deeper down. She had to act professional otherwise she wouldn't be able to act at all. Biting back the tears that had welled up traitorously in her eyes, she steadily got to her feet and stumbled towards her office door. Tugging it Lisbon swung it open and stepped into the corridor. She thought that everyone would have left the CBI building at this time of night but Van Pelt sat working dedicately at her computer in the bull pen.

"Van Pelt." Lisbon prayed that her voice wouldn't betray her real emotions. She needed to be strong, especially as she told Grace, the softest, kindest more emotional person of their team.

"Boss?" Grace's head shot up, peering into the darkness trying to locate where Lisbon was. Sensing that something wasn't right Grace got up out of her seat and approached where Lisbon stood. "What's the matter?"

"Umm... There's been an accident." She hated this. Saying it out loud always finalized it, made it official. Even though it had been in the front of her mind since the phone call from the Doctor, saying it out loud set it in stone. The news hit her all over again, her legs began extremely wobbly, her hands shaking uncontrollably. Even the tears managed to breakthrough and slide gleefully down her pale cheeks. Meanwhile Grace was processing the information, it wasn't much to go on but by Lisbon's body language it pointed to several options. Not having the time to consider this anymore as Lisbon was looking very unstable, Grace quickly guided her boss over to the nearest seat, Rigsby's desk chair.

Lisbon was aware of being lead somewhere, and then felt the sturdy legs of a chair beneath her body. Breathing heavily she wiped away the tears and cleared her throat.

"There was a car accident involving three cars and a lorry. There was one death, two critical injuries and several minor injuries." She stopped for air before plowing on with the information. She wanted to get it over and done with rather than dragging it out. "They managed to...ugh... get everyone to the hospital who needed it...But not quick enough. He...He may not survive the night." The tears were falling again, dancing down her face in their bid for freedom.

"Boss..." Van Pelt was also crying, unable to stop herself. She didn't have to ask who was in the accident. Cho had left only a few minutes ago and Rigsby was walking down to get himself and Grace some dinner from a nearby take-away. That only left one person who could get this reaction from Lisbon.

"I'm going to the hospital now. Can you inform the others. You can come see him after that. We need to make the...Most of this time." Lisbon hastily rubbed away the tear streaks again, then stood up abruptly.

"Boss is it a good idea for you to drive?" Grace was concerning looking towards her boss who had already left the bull pen.

"I'm fine Grace." Lisbon didn't even look back at the red-head as she hurried towards the elevator. Once there, the thought of wasting time waiting for the damn thing to arrive at their floor made Lisbon throw open the door to the stairwell and run down the stairs two at a time, jumping the last 5 steps. It didn't take long to sprint to her car and start it up. In no time Lisbon was pulling out of the gates and speeding up towards the hospital. She was tempted to go over the speed limits but the thought of another car accident instantly put her off that idea.

Now she was in the protection of her car Lisbon let herself go, let the tears continue falling and her mind continue running. She couldn't find the strength or the reasons to even have an ounce of self-control. So when it came to finding a parking spot she had no control over her actions which were to swear repeatedly, glare at any unlucky pedestrians and to whack her hand frequently on her steering wheel. It was luck that had her find a parking spot and parking haphazardly in the small rectangle Lisbon managed to get out her car and remember to lock it. Not paying attention to her surroundings nor the people she was passing she hurried to the main building. She was in too much of a rush that she didn't notice the signs saying _'pay and display' _and even if she had spotted the signs she wouldn't have cared. What was one fine compared to a few moments with _him. _

She slowed her speed down when she reached the shelter of the hospital. The white walls and floors stung her eyes after they had been accustomed to the darkness of the late night.

Her feet automatically carried her down random corridors following the signs to the critical unit floor. She couldn't remember telling her feet which way to go, it was almost as if they were reading the signs themselves and no communication was going on between her eyes, brain and feet. Soon she was standing at a desk with the sign 'Critical care unit' hanging above it.

"Ummm Hello." Lisbon directed her greeting towards one woman hunched over a load of paperwork.

"Hello Miss. How can I help you?" She peered up from her paperwork to glance at Lisbon.

"Ward 4, Dr. Brookes"

"Down the hall, turn left and the room is on the right. Number '452.' He'll be with you in 15 minuets. Have a nice day." Lisbon thanked the nurse and scoffed as she followed the nurse's directions. Have a nice day my ass. She quickly found room '452' but before she opened it she let her hand rest on the door handle. She breathed in slowly and then out again before swinging the door open slowly. Her eyes were drawn to his figure on the bed, half tucked under the covers, the top half out on show. His usual jacket and waistcoat were hanging over the back of the visitor's chair. Lisbon took this seat and nuzzled her hair against these garments for comfort. They smelled of him, as well as blood, dust and that awful hospital smell.

She turned her attention back to him. There was a lot of bandages wrapped round his middle and shoulder. Three patches of red were already starting to form on the white gauze. The steady beeping of a heart rate monitor was sounding from the corner of the room, along with other medical instruments that seemed to have no useful purpose. An IV was hooked up at the crook of his elbow and ended at a bag of liquid hanging on a metal rack. Tubes were also hooked around his face, some ending at his noes and another small one ending at the corner of his mouth. Without them he could almost be dozing. Taking one of his naps that they were all so frequently used to. She absentmindedly brushed a few stray locks from his face and to their usual position. The lines that were normally etched upon his face had lightened, like so many other times when he slept. She had watched him sometimes, often when he had fallen asleep on her couch in the office. He became a different man, a less troubled man, certainly a happier man.

"Oh what have you got yourself into this time?" She knew it was stupid talking to him when he couldn't reply, however she swore there was a slight shift in his mouth. Almost making the thin line become a smile. With this as encouragement she carried on. "Y'know I don't think even Hightower can get you out of this mess...And I'm afraid I don't know God well enough to let you off the hook this time." Lisbon tried to smile through the cascade of tears. She didn't know what else to say. Saying sad things would make the situation to hard to handle. Her hand had strayed from the lock of hair down to caress his cheek and then further to clasp his hand which was innocently lying on the bed next to him.

"You're in time out for a whole month when you get out of this hospital. I'm not going to let you out on the field, no excitement, certainly no mind games from you..." She felt so guilty, the only thing she could do was to kid herself that he would make it through this, just like so many other times. He always pulled through, or she would pull him out of the trouble herself. The difference was all the other times _was _his fault. He brought it on himself. Yet this time, she couldn't help but blame herself for it.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." Her tears were now starting to roll down her chin and then fall down onto their entwined hands. She looked about the room just for something else to do, but nothing else would present itself interesting enough to end this train of thought. "I know if I hadn't..." She felt a slight pressure on her hand and she looked down in surprise. His fingers which had been laying open were bending slightly around her own. She glanced up at his face, his eyes were open marginally. A horse croak broke the silence they had formed.

"Don't try to speak. You'll make it worse." Lisbon use her free hand to put a finger on his mouth. He shook his head slightly but remained quiet all the same.

"I know what you'll try to tell me." Lisbon concentrated on their hands, rubbing soothing circles on the back of his hand. "You'll tell me it's not my fault. But what if I never had got to speak to you again. The last thing I said was... And you left...And this happened. I promise I will never ever act like that again. I'm so sorry..." Her voice was becoming inaudible even to her through her sobs. With only the slight contact with him for comfort Lisbon's sobs subdued. In the peace of the hospital room Lisbon could hear the soft beeping of the screen, showing the beating of his heart. It sounded so strong so why did he have only hours left.

"I said awful things to you. Just because..."

"I was jealous."

She carried on speaking to no-one and everyone. Everyone who was watching right now, she knew they did. He wasn't the only one in the room, nor was she the only one who had come to comfort him. They would be here, to collect him. She was sure they had looked after him after all this time. And even though he denied it she was sure he knew they were there. It was his protests, the cover up, that gave him away.

"I envied you."

"And I loved you."

She had said it. It was official, not just floating round in her mind, stabbing her then twisting the knife when she heard the words, _'We were lovers.' _She had admitted it to herself and to him.

"I love you,"

"I always have."

She stood up, hand still clasped in his. Placing her lips to his gently a single tear fell, joining another which had slipped from the corner of his eye. The tears merged, forming the only connection that they could ever have. In the background the sound of the flat-lining heart monitor could be heard, as she broke contact with his lips.

"And I always will Jane."

That one tear wasn't the only one shed over him. It was joined by many others including the single tear at Red John's funeral as Teresa Lisbon looked on. She only buried one that day, and on that same day she freed another. He could now be at peace.

~Your-Bespoke-Psychopath.


	2. B is for Blueberries

_Hey! So chapter two is here! Ok, I need to apologize for killing Jane of in the previous chapter. I was so happy to heard many people expressing that they cried while reading, because I certainly cried while writing it. To know that even within it's first 12 hours of being posted, that a few people have already joined me on the journey through the next 25 chapters makes me very happy as the writer of this story._

_So I hurried up and wrote chapter two for...Well the person now reading this._

* * *

It was there waiting for her when she got back.

The heavy foot falls, hunched over shoulders, hand rubbing the temples all suggested one thing to the four people tentatively watching as their boss vanished into her office. They all watched on silent and still as one by one each of the blinds was flipped shut. The second they were all closed and there was no use watching the now obscured office, three agents turned on one consultant.

"Did you really have to go that far this time?" Grace tilted her head questioningly, and Jane mocked her as he played dumb.

"Yeah you could have held back. She had already given you the information we needed." Rigsby had got up from his desk and wandered over to Grace's, where he leaned against the side, crossing his arms. He used the pretense of scolding Jane to get closer to Grace, which everybody but the two said people noticed.

"Oh please, I got more information from her didn't I?" Jane waved a dismissive hand, swinging his legs up onto his couch and shuffling his body until he was comfortable. He hated to admit it but looking into Van Pelt's and Rigsby's faces was guilt ridding him more than he liked to say, even Cho seemed to have a disapproving tint to his normally static features.

"No Jane. You got a threat, which then lead to her revealing that she knew people in high up places, which we already knew due to the camera footage. We didn't gain any _new _information from her." Grace had also crossed her arms, and her disappointing glare was burning into the side of his head.

"Look, relax. Lisbon's got it sorted, you have work to do and I have a nap to take. Please can we get on with our lives." Jane knew that this approach would have instantly told the other three that they had succeeded in making him feel worse than he already had done. Going on the offensive side was his lizard brain telling him that defense just wasn't strong enough so he would have to take down the opponent.

"Have a good _guilt free _nap Jane." Her voice had been right by his ear, not to mention that he hadn't heard her get up from her seat and walk across to him. So when Grace's voice met Jane's ear so suddenly he couldn't help but jump. This left his legs feeling a little unsettled and his brain now saying how guilty he was. '_Great Grace, now I'm going to really be able to have my nap.' _He wanted to say it out loud but he wouldn't give her the satisfaction. He really needed to stop teaching them the art of Mentalism. They were getting pretty good at it, but they only really used it on himself...

Jane clapped his hands loudly, smiling at the result as several people jumped, one even spilled over their coffee onto a large pile of finished paper work. Really if you were told you were going to have a nice desk, perfect light, stunning view with a working window just an arms reach away, You would have been a very lucky agent. One who had deserved those kind of privileges. However if you had done something wrong, or had misbehaved you were told you would get a nice desk, perfect light, stunning view with a working window just an arms reach away, in the bull pen on floor 2.

Sharing a pen with Jane was extremely annoying. Not one day could be called 'Jane free.' Even on his days off he would have set up a little trick for everyone else who worked that floor. One time he had hidden the remote on the day of the world cup, knowing that many male agents would want to flick on the TV when their boss wasn't looking and take a peek at the score. So Jane had hidden the remote and set up a treasure hunt for it. All the TV buttons had stopped working as well, a trick Jane later showed to a curious Grace. On holiday's such as Easter or Halloween everyone groaned with dismay as Jane would have defiantly altered the bull pen in someway.

This sudden, very loud clap was just one of the small constant things people had to put up with, and if they tried complaining...Well they didn't. To go to his boss they would be on the receiving end of Special Agent Teresa Lisbon who stood up for him whatever the trick he had pulled. To go higher than her would be Hightower who seemed to like Jane, and even enjoy hearing Jane's tricks from other perspectives other that Jane's gloating one when he filled her in on many of the tricks he pulled. To go higher than Hightower wasn't in anyone's control, however even if it was, Bertram just seemed too high up to care what Jane was doing around the office.

"I think it's time for my afternoon walk."

"You don't have an afternoon walk." Grace didn't even turn to speak to Jane.

"Well I should have one. Walks are nice, they-"

"Go then Jane. We're not stopping you," Grace cut Jane off, and he took that as he was still in the dog house with them for getting Lisbon in trouble.

"Fine." He held up his hands in surrender and directed his afternoon walk to pass through _her_ office.

"Did you like the-" Jane was stopped for the second time, this time being precisely the lack of someone interrupting him. He had just thrown open the office door without knocking ready to cheer her up, when he found said girl not in her office like she should be. The untouched bowl on her desk flagged up several places she could be in his mind, and the lack of her blazer hanging on her chair narrowed those down to just two possibilities. One was very unlikely as she didn't go up there that often, and only to see himself. And as he was here not up there he decided to cross that place of the list.

He turned to leave but as an after thought, Jane scooped up the untouched bowl and carried it with him down the hall.

'Ha he thinks they will cheer me up? Get me to forgive him? Well he can think again.' Lisbon thought as she snapped each blind closed with more force than necessary. The draining meeting with Bertram and Hightower had been a pain in the ass. Thank god that Jane hadn't been called to the meeting and she was relieved that he didn't turn up anyway invited or not. This unusual behavior helped her out in the meeting and with the conclusion that maybe he was sorry for doing it. Maybe a little regret had wormed it's way inside.

Slumping down at her desk a groan escaped her lips at the sight of out mountain of paperwork demanding to be filled in. What with 3 open cases, two cases closed today, 3 complaints...Well 2 complaints as the last one has been delt with. Eying the paperwork with detestation she decided that the headache which Hightower had drummed into her couldn't cope with any work. Leaving Jane's peace offering on her desk untouched Lisbon crept out her office through the back door which was rarely used apart from when Jane decided he liked to make a detour through her office as an excuse to be nosy.

Risking the chance of being seen by her team Lisbon took cover behind a column too look at the scene in the bull pen. It looked like her agents were giving Jane a hard time, with him laying on his couch and the other three crossed arms glaring in his direction. Suppressing a chuckle she crept down the hallway. Not sure where she should go, well there were two places she could go both needing a jacket, she double backed and nipped in her office sliding her blazer from it's place on the back of her chair. She shrugged it on and headed for the stairs that led up to higher floors.

One place she would normally go when heading in this direction wasn't her destination today. He wasn't in there so why would she make the effort to stand the place just for some peace and quiet. So her feet led her to the other spot which had sprung to mind when needing a resting place. You couldn't access it by the elevator and people rarely decided to wander this far up the building using stairs so she was sure she wouldn't get disturbed, At least not by any normal person.

Her refuge was the roof, it's view of the city and sky could make you lose yourself for hours. At this time of day the sun was on it's way toward the horizon making it extremely difficult to keep you eyes fully open for more than a second. Lisbon was reduced to shutting her eyes and feeling a long the brick wall for the turn. Her fingers were only skimming the brick lightly but the rough texture was already reducing the tips to bloody state. It was relief for her fingers when the wall ran out an she could follow the corner round the bend to a stretch of roof which was sheltered from the setting sun. Here she pried open her eyes and thankfully greeted the calm that it provided her. There was enough room for her to sit comfortable if she wanted to but this week had brought a lot of showers so the ground was soaked, with nowhere else to go up here it just sat in great puddles. Teresa glanced up at the sky, it was a montage of colours, dark blue where the sun rays couldn't reach and stars were able to twinkle down upon her, the sun cast pink and oranges across the sky in a blur of pastel. Each cloud however dark and ominous was given a silver lining.

"Lisbon."

"Jesus Jane!" Teresa jumped and looked to her left. Jane was standing uncomfortably, one hand on the sturdy concrete ledge, the other holding a bowl. "Jane? Are you alright?" Lisbon was recovering from her shock when she noticed how pale Jane was looking, and how he kept glancing at the sky line, surveying how high up they were.

"I'm fine." He patted the ledge comfortingly, or so he hoped. It didn't and Lisbon saw something that she rarely saw. It was a once in a blue moon event, and she didn't like it. Yes Jane was scared around guns, but only was he rarely in the situation he can't control. Most of the time its all for show with Jane, but not today. Today he seemed cared and venerable about something.

"You know I'm a detective too. Even a child could see you're scared." She took a step closer to him, all her anger had dissipated, carried off by the wind.

"I'm not..." Lisbon had now reached Jane and put her hand over his on the ledge for reassurance.

"You're not scared of heights- Oh." Lisbon suddenly got it. Jane wasn't scared of heights. However even the Mentalist himself can't protect his mind from being scared at somethings. Namely a place or situation in which you've been before that you don't like or it's traumatic. Even if it isn't that big a deal your mind can be awfully cruel sometimes. And Jane's mind had turned on him in a moment of panic.

"Here," Lisbon led Jane over to the middle of the rooftop away from the edge.

"I'm fine." Jane was saying it more to himself than Lisbon.

"I know." Lisbon dropped all contact with him. One time during a case it lead to a rooftop, which then lead to Jane being almost dropped over the edge. If she remembered rightly that was a pain in the ass case because nearly everyone involved was either hypnotized or a hypnotist. Rigsby had been the one who nearly chuck Jane of the edge of the building, only thanks to Jane mentioning that there was a shark or something saved him. Lisbon had no idea that had affected Jane so much, even now nowhere near the edge Jane still looked a bit queasy.

"Thanks. I need to sit down." And Jane did just that.

"Jane! You just sat in a puddle!" Lisbon stared dumbfounded as Jane's grey trousers were turning a darker shade and spreading down his trouser legs.

"Nah, It's only water. Come sit." Jane patted the water besides him but Lisbon remained standing. "Come on, its warm, the sun has been on it all day. I can hypnotist you to think it's not wet?" Jane added as Lisbon carried on standing.

"No thanks. We both know hypnotism and rooftops don't go together." So with a glance at Jane's pleading face she plonked herself down next to Jane. He was right, the puddle was extremely warm. "Did you bring the bubble bath?" They both chuckled at this, But Lisbon stopped when she felt the water spreading down her leg and up her top. Looking for something to distract her from this odd feeling Lisbon noted the bowl which Jane was still carrying. "You went in my office?"

"Oh yeah." Jane looked surprised to see the bowl in his hands and offered it to Lisbon who took it. She looked down at the small blueberries and took one, popping it in her mouth. She sighed as the little berry popped like a bubble in her mouth, bursting with flavor and more juice than you thought a small thing like that could hold. She popped another one in before turning on Jane.

"Thanks." She smiled before selecting another one. Jane smiled glad that she had took the offering.

"I thought you weren't going to accept them." Jane leant back on his wrists admiring the sky.

"I wasn't going to. But then they came with something else this time..." Lisbon copied Jane, still popping blueberries in her mouth one at a time.

"Oh, and what was that Agent Lisbon?" Jane's interest spiked immediately at this turn of conversation.

"Say sorry and I'll tell you." She smiled devilishly at him, hoping that curiosity did kill the cat and would kill Jane into apologizing.

He let out a sigh, "I'm sorry Teresa." Lisbon blushed at the use of her first name. Jane mentally drew a tick in the air. Lisbon, 1. Jane, 1.

"For what?" Lisbon was desperately trying to hold her self together.

"For being a jerk." Jane hadn't meant to say it like that but staring up at the sky with Lisbon, his thoughts randomly thinking about the drop of height, and the puddle distracting him, Jane wasn't in much shape to control what he was doing or thinking.

"Well that's a new one." Lisbon beamed, offering Jane the bowl. He grabbed a few berries, tipped his head back and ate them all in one go. "Hey, don't waste them!" Lisbon slapped him playfully on the arm. Her smile faltered when her hand wouldn't drop the contact on his skin, it lingered there, fingertips brushing the skin of his lower arm where he had rolled his sleeves up earlier that day.

"Lisbon! You're bleeding." Jane noticed the trail of blood her fingers had left behind. He took hold of her hand and brushed his palm lightly over the wounds.

"Oh it's nothing Jane." She tried to pull her hand away but Jane gripped it tighter. He raised her hand, palm facing upwards, to his mouth where he gently placed a tender kiss on each of the tips. Lisbon's eyes fluttered, her heart pounded and her stomach was doing somersaults. Something within her roared with excitement. But her mind was digging it's heels in, refusing to budge. It was screaming how wrong this was, they were colleagues, friends, nothing more. Jane pulled away but not far and he still held Lisbon's hand in his own. There was silence between them, neither dared to make the first move to speak. Both was waiting for the others reaction.

"I...Ugh. It was Lisbon who broke the silence, not sure what to say she just stumbled over every word until Jane let out a laugh. She glared at him, rosy cheeks starting to get a deeper red as anger took over embarrassment.

"Sorry Teresa... It's just so cute when you're embarrassed." Jane said it so matter of factually as if he had just told her that the weather was nice today.

"Cute?" Lisbon was dumbstruck.

"Well...No...Pretty. No not even that...Beautiful. You're beautiful no matter what mood you're in." Jane was looking straight at Lisbon now and she could tell this was no joke.

"Jane.." She half groaned half sighed.

"Teresa..." That was all Jane said before he captured her lips with his. He tried to pull back as soon as he had done it but a hand on his shirt pulled him back in for another kiss. This one lasted longer and both of them was participating with equal enthusiasm. Lisbon was first to move, Jane thought she was pulling away and he had to admit he felt disappointed. But in fact Lisbon leaned back and pulled Jane with her. Now she was laying with her back on the floor, Jane laying on top, hands exploring each other. One was wound in tight blond curls, another in wavy chestnut hair. Hands connected with hips, waists, chests and in Lisbon's case Jane's bum. It was a while before they came to their senses and parted.

Jane sat to the side of Lisbon who decided to carry on laying on the floor, catching her breath. They were both staring a head as the last few tendrils of the suns rays disapereard over the horizon. They were left with a clear sky, the clouds having moved on, leaving the twinkling stars of the night sky.

"Patrick." her voice was soft, as if she didn't have the strength to do anything more than whisper.

"Teresa." Jane tilted his body so it was facing hers.

"What will the team say at the state of our clothes? She rolled onto her side to show Jane the soaked back of her top and trousers. She was so glad she hadn't worn jeans that day otherwise she would have been in a lot of pain.

"Ha, I would be more than happy to remove them for you if you like." He hinted suggestively, he knew it might be a bit forward but he needed Lisbon to know that this wasn't a mistake. She wasn't his 'bit on the side.' He wanted her, needed her, and he wanted her to know that.

"Did you plan this?" She disregarded his last statement, for now, but she had to know the answer to this. She wasn't sure why. Right now her thought's were everywhere and anywhere.

"No, honestly I just brought you some blueberries." Jane answered innocently. They both gazed over to the bowl that had been discarded at some point. The blueberries glinted harmlessly, reflecting the night sky above as the pair continued their activities. Jane would never be scared of rooftops again, no, he would only think of Teresa Lisbon and Blueberries.

* * *

_So I have had some views that this should be more than just One-Shots, but instead a big connected Fanfiction. I have given this some thought but really 'why should I decide?' I would love to here your opinions on the matter. It would be a great help. I would have to start connecting them from now on, not from the first chapter. _

_I'm really a bit unsure to see if I could pull it off, I don't know if as a connected story my ideas for one-shots would work. It's so hard. So I need your opinions to help me decide please!_

_Thanks for your support._

~Your-Bespoke-Psychopath.


	3. C is for Corrupt

_Hey everyone, Thank you for all your support I can't believe it!_

_So I made the effort to update as soon as I could! Now please don't hate me, but I have a feeling a lot of you won't probably enjoy this chapter. But I should just say it's been stuck in my head a while and I have considered making it a new multi-Chapter story, However I really need to know how my audience will take this kind of story. So could you help me out by letting me know your thoughts on this type of story please?_

_Thanks again you are all being amazing, This story has been my fastest growing story to date, I'm so excited about it all!_

* * *

"He's not...He can't be" Lisbon was sitting on her couch in her office, although she wasn't sure how she got there. One minute she was in the hospital the next in the CBI building and no recollection of the journey.

"Teresa, I don't know what to say." It was the first time she had noticed the man sitting next to her, rubbing her arm comfortingly with his hand.

"Tell me I dreamt it." She took hold of the dainty cross and held it to her lips. She whispered into it for a while, as she often did when no-one else was around. She couldn't care less if Jane saw her doing it.

"I can't, I'm sorry." Jane removed his hand but then put an arm around Lisbon's small waist. Then he pulled her closer to him so she could rest her head on his chest.

"Why? Did that bastard so it?" They both knew who Lisbon was implying without needing it mention the name.

"They were getting a break through on the case. Too close for comfort." Lisbon's head shot up from it's resting position.

"Oh Sam..." Tears were already welling up in her eyes but she didn't care, she couldn't feel them. Her heart had gone cold, as well as her blood. Her nerves weren't responding to any stimulus and her brain had gone into hibernation.

"Don't dwell on it Teresa. You'll get though it." Jane used his thumb to wipe some escaped tears away.

"What?! Jane why would you say something like that...That so insensitive." Lisbon purposely turned her body away from Jane, making his arm fall from around her waist in disappointment.

"I would say I'm sorry but you didn't need Bosco, you have me Teresa." She turned her head to glare at Jane, but before she could lips met hers. Warm hands started running up her arms, and for the first time Lisbon noticed of rough and coarse Jane's hands were. She ripped them off her and pulled away from Jane. She rose to her feet and took a few shaky steps away from the couch.

"Jane? What was that?" Her voice sounded timid, weak. She cursed, Why wasn't her brain working today?

"That was a kiss." Jane stood up as well but didn't move away from the couch.

"Why are you being like this Jane...I don't understand?" She was backing away from Jane when she left something brush against her legs. She felt behind with her hand while keeping an eye on Jane, the wooden edge of her desk was blocking her from retreating anymore. Suddenly this situation had become very surreal very quickly.

"You don't understand? Teresa..." Jane began stepping towards Lisbon who tried to edge round the side of her desk but some chairs were in the way.

"Jane...Stop it."

"Teresa, You're mine. No one else can have you. Beside Bosco was getting too close to Red John...And you. He had to go." Jane was now one step away from Lisbon who was desperately trying to squash herself against the desk as much as possible. She glanced around quickly, not daring to take her eyes of Jane for longer then a few seconds. Her blinds were closed, she had needed space. And many people still hadn't returned from investigating the case. She was alone.

"Jane you're just stressed. Please cut it out, if you carry on I swear I will-"

"Kill me?" Jane chuckled at the thought as he closed the gap.

"Get away Jane." She instinctively went to draw her gun but could only grasp thin air.

"You don't want to kill me Teresa." Jane face was centimeters away from hers when she felt the muzzle of a gun, her glock most probably, pointing into her stomach.

"Stop...Please." She was begging, she was scared. Her body didn't want to move, or register anything. She was in so much pain yet she couldn't feel anything.

"You'll thank me one day. I'm doing this for you." Jane stole a quick kiss while pressing up to Lisbon even more.

"For me? Jane you're crazy! Get away from me." Anger took over panic, she pushed against Jane's chest who stumbled back a few steps. Lisbon slipped out of the space she had been backed into and made for the door. Only the resounding click of her gun being readied made her stop in her tracks.

"I'm crazy for you." Jane smile slyly, as she turned to face him.

"Shut up. You don't mean it." Lisbon began backing up for the second time, in the direction of her office door.

"Oh I do. Why do you think I came to work for the CBI?" Jane stood where he was, holding the glock pointing at Lisbon's face. His stance was domineering, his handle on the gun was surprisingly professional Lisbon duly noted. She gulped.

"You're chasing Red John, you're all about Red John Jane, you want to avenge your family." The handle of her door digging into her back, all she had to do was to put pressure and the door would swing open.

"Red John..." Jane thought about this for awhile. "Yes...What a good game don't you think?" His face split into a grin, the biggest Lisbon had ever seen.

"Game? Jane stop this now! You're not like this. The Patrick Jane I know would never act like this!" Jane actually started laughing.

"The Patrick Jane you know is a rouse. I did have fun playing him, He helped me prevent you lot getting to close to my trail. And then Bosco came along and found the mistake. I had tried so hard in stopping you finding the mistake, but he found it. So he had to go, plus he was getting to close to you. I couldn't have that. Oh well, guess the cat is out of the bag now. Will you join me Teresa? I can give you things that you desire." Jane held out his free hand for Lisbon to take. When she didn't move he added, "The door is locked, you can't escape."

"Jane...Or should I call you John?"

"Jane will be fine, Patrick Jane is yours I can carry on playing him? We can carry on as normal, I like the detective work. Seeing other peoples sloppy work makes me laugh." Jane approached Lisbon, taking her hand in his but now the barrel of the gun was resting against her one of her temples.

"Why?"

"Because I get bored. But I'm sure you could keep me entertained. You can save lives at my side."

"Yes, Yes I can. But not _with_ _you_."

A shot rang out. No one ever knew what had happened that day, people speculated, but only one knew the real truth and never did they tell.

* * *

_Ok, I'm not sure about this chapter...The plan for the story will be different to this but similar. I just need to get a feel for what type of things you guys like or hate, etc. _

_So hopefully I will carry on with the other chapters in a more lighthearted way, depends on the feedback I get of course. Feel free to say what you think because that way I can adjust my plans to suit hopefully everyone._

_~Your-Bespoke-Psychopath._


	4. D is for Dionaea

_Hey, So I've planned a more light hearted chapter :)_

_I cannot believe the support you guys are giving me. It is such an amazing feeling to have so much support. Who would have thought I like people I've never met more than most of my friends in real life, (Not you Sophie!__)_

_Ok so it may be 15 minutes past midnight, but I still count this as the 7th of August so i still get to keep my 4 days in a row for updates :) Do you guys agree? _

_So I'm trying my best to update as regularly as possible, Enjoy!_

* * *

D is for Dionaea.

"Jane!" The irritated call didn't surprise anyone in the vicinity. Had it been anyone else's name being called out by the no nonsense senior agent people would have been tactically stalling by the glass office, or suppressing laughter as every word reached the bull pen if Teresa Lisbon was angry enough. However when it was this particular name getting called, no-one stalled, nor laughed. They had too much work to do than waste time hearing what Jane had done this time. And even Lisbon's shouting never interested people enough to look up from their work. It was a daily thing, what was rare was when Lisbon came out of her office to have a go at Jane. Now that was the time to strategically head for the nearest filing cabinet to the brown leather couch where all the action would happen. But today the call beckoned from the office and only three pairs of eyes looked quizzically towards the man now stretching in front of his couch.

"What have you done this time Jane? Boss has only just walked in through the door and already you're in her bad books." Grace was first to ask, as she knew Cho wouldn't and Rigsby was too busy grinning at Jane's misfortune.

"I haven't done anything...Lately anyway..." Jane thought for a moment before setting off towards one of his favourite locations. "How my I help you today?" He inquired, swinging open the door without knocking.

"What is that on my desk?" She didn't even need to point out the obscene object perched on her desk. It stood out well enough on it's own.

"It's a plant I do believe." Jane couldn't resist the opportunity, it was too good to pass up.

"Haha." Lisbon sniggered unenthusiastically. "Guess I walked right into that one."

"Yes you did. Now if you don't mind me I need my beauty sle-" Jane turned to go but an arm blocked him way. He could have pushed past her but he decided to humor her for a while.

"Oh no you're not going anywhere until you tell me why you put the _plant _on my desk." She dropped her arm when Jane showed no intention of leaving.

"What makes you think _I _put it there?" Jane mocked hurt, putting at Lisbon while holding a hand over his heart.

"Because Jane, that's what you do. Who else would put something like that on my desk! What is it anyway?" Her patience was running low and her voice was steadily getting louder. She pinched the bridge of her nose and counted to 10. Jane sensed what she was doing and waited until she had reached 10 to answer her question.

"Its a Dionaea." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and tried not to grin to much while rocking back and forth, staring up at the ceiling.

"Oh wow, that clear everything up, thank you very much." Lisbon put her hand to her forehead and sighed deeply.

"I thought so too. Y'know I'm hungry, are you hungry?" A boyish grin spread across his face as Lisbon's hand twitched toward her holster.

"Please Jane. Otherwise I will shoot, and I don't think anyone here will blame me." Jane thought she was being serious for a moment, then realized that she must have a headache which seemed to always knock his observations of Lisbon off. This annoyed him as she seemed to have a lot of headaches and mostly when he was trying to get a read on her.

"'It's more common name in a Venus Fly Trap, and it's a carnivorous plant."

"What is a carnivorous plant doing on my desk? Unless it can eat fully grown, pain in the ass consultants, It's not going to help me much."

"Oh contrarie my dear Lisbon. Just the other day I noticed how much the flies bother you while you're trying to do all that boring paperwork stuff you seem to enjoy, so I got you something that would get rid of the flies." Jane beamed proudly but stopped when he saw the glare he was on the receiving end off.

"1) I don't _enjoy _paperwork but who else will sit and fill out complaint form after complaint form, because _you _have misbehaved and pissed someone off."

"I wouldn't say misbehaved is the right word, I do my job-" He began in his defense.

"Hush! 2) yes the flies annoy me, but Jane a plant to eat them! And 3) why did you feel the need to buy me something anyway. Most of the time you don't give a damn about me." Lisbon turned her back on Jane and maneuvered round her office desk, trying to stay as far away form the plant as possible. She hung her jacket on her chair and put her bag in the draw in silence. It was Jane who broke it.

"You're wrong."

"Excuse me?" Lisbon didn't face him, not only because a giant plant was blocking her view, instead pulled some papers from under the pot without touching the plant itself.

"You're wrong. I do care about you. I realize it may not seem that way, that's why I got you the Dionaea. I thought it would help." Jane shrugged dismissively and trudged towards the door.

"Jane." She hadn't meant for it to sound as if she was pleading him, but her tone had certainly became a lot less harsh. "I'm sorry. It was lovely of you to get me the plant." Jane hadn't turned around but the falter in his step told Lisbon enough to say he had heard her.

Slumping down at her desk, all energy gone after getting shocked by the plant, angry at Jane and then feeling guilty at the deflated demeanor of Jane as he left had wiped her out already. Her gaze fell upon the plant, now she was up close she could make it out a bit more.

There was a thick stalk in the middle, rising straight up for 45cm, ending in a lovely white flower with delicate petals and white pollen heads. Nothing came off this stalk, instead around 7 different stalks rose from the base of the first. These off shots were more curved and instead of ending in an innocent flower, it ended in a trap. These traps lay flat open, the surface area of each one around the size of a coaster. The inside was a deep purple, the other side a light green, same as the rest of the plant. Lisbon peered closer and could see tiny hairs on the surface of the trap. Not sure what these were for she inspected the edge of the trap. Around the edge were small spikes, that reminded her a lot like eye lashes, slightly curved.

Lisbon couldn't believe she had never seen one in reality before, sure she had seen them on documentaries and films but she never thought you could own one. They seemed to surreal to be real. She wasn't even sure if they actually worked, trust Jane to get her a plant that wouldn't actually look pretty or be useful. Just as she was about to turn away a faint buzzing made her scan the air above her. The tell tale signs of an approaching fly irritated her more than the bug itself. Locating the fly Lisbon followed it's movement right up to the point it landed on the deep purple heart shaped surface. Within seconds, the looks-to-be-harmless plant had sprung into action, snapping it's leaves closed, forming a tight seal with it's lips. The eyelash spikes interlinked, forming a barricade for the trapped insect. As the fly moved about inside it triggered the small hairs on the inside surface causing the trap to tighten even more.

Lisbon couldn't help but gulp, it had happened so quickly she half expected to blink and realize it was a trick of the light. But sure enough, there was now one closed trap concealing one annoying fly which would fly no more. Disbelief made her sit and stare at the plant for minutes, which felt like hours. Unfinished paperwork forgotten and cast aside carelessly. After the initial shock had worn off Lisbon continued inspecting the plant, this time with a more admiration rather than repulsion. That was then, for the first time Lisbon noticed the note tied to string around the bottom of one of the stalks. It didn't take long to untie it and then read.

_Why don't you name her Audrey? _

_She likes to be in direct sunlight and hates to be watered from above. _

_Keep the soil moist and you should be fine._

The note wasn't signed but there wasn't any reason for it to be. Lisbon scanned her office, instantly spotting the perfect location for her new creature. Which was what she had to call it, it was more than a plant but not quite a pet, not yet anyway.

Placing a unit that used to hold a lamp, beside the couch meant that Audrey could perch on there in full view of the window which got sunlight for over 12 hours each day in the summer time. She also pulled a bottle of water from her bag and soaked the top layer of soil with it's contents. No doubt Jane would take over the job of watering Audrey, they both knew how hopeless she was at keeping herself alive let alone a plant. She forgot to eat someday, hell, she wouldn't remember to water the plant.

As she took her place at her desk once again and began filling out various forms, she couldn't help but smile at Jane's gesture. He had bothered to notice how much the flies ignored her and came up with a solution.

After a while, when some boring form wasn't enough to hold her attention, Teresa looked up just as Audrey snatched it's 3rd victim from mid flight. As Lisbon watched the trap close, trapping it's prey then sealing itself preparing for digestion, she only fully understood what was happening in front of her eyes. A plant was eating a fly. Something with no brain, heart or stomach was eating something that had each other those things. How stunningly unusual the occurrence was to her.

From walking in to her office this morning expecting a normal day, before filtering in what trouble Jane would cause, to now being witness to something that went far beyond looking pretty like a normal flower. Went further than just being an exterminator for annoying bugs but also something that until now she didn't think existed.

The Dionaea was a hauntingly beautiful creature capable of extraordinary things.

* * *

_I had several inspirations for this chapter. _

_Firstly thank you to Jisbonshipperat-heart, who let me use those wonderful words that you used in your review of this very same story :)_

_Secondly to my very own Dionaea plant that I received today. I fallen in love! She is the cutest little thing I have ever seen and although she is smaller than the one in this story, it is so satisfying twitching the sensor hairs just to see her traps snap shut! _

_I would Also like to take this opportunity while I'm at it while talking about inspiration to thank Berkwood Court for their constant and unwavering support since the beginning. To House ever for understanding why I had to write that last chapter. To Babi Baker, MumblePhantomFox and those guest reviewers who have supported me by reading and even reviewing the chapters. Also Kourion, who If you're reading this I'm sorry to say that I will be making all these one-shots and not connected (Sorry! But I wanted this story to be a hobby not a chore and it would have been too stressful otherwise.)_

_So thank everyone, and you who is reading this now :) Hope you enjoyed this more uplifting chapter, although sorry for the lack of Jisbon in it :) _

_~Your-Bespoke-Psychopath._


End file.
